Un soupir
by Shadow.Ombre.Schatten
Summary: Un essai. Cela pourrait être une One-Shot mais tout dépend... Lily, une fille sans alter se retrouve plongée sous les décombres.


Lily ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. La roche écrasait ses jambes et la poussière lui raclait la gorge à la manière d'une lame de couteau. Sa respiration était saccadée et le sang coulait le long de ses tempes, un contraste effrayant avec sa peau qui avait désormais une pâleur de craie. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, grisés par les débris qui l'entouraient. De temps à autre, un caillou tombait juste à côté d'elle et chaque fois, le son se faisait un peu plus proche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Aveuglé par le sang, la sueur et les larmes, la seule chose qu'elle aurait pu distinguer aurait été la lumière ou l'obscurité. Dans le cas présent, les ruines ne lui permettaient en aucun cas de voir quoi que ce soit.

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, hurler mais la douleur le lui en empêchait. Elle savait que si elle laissait sa peur la dominer, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire pour arrêter le torrent d'émotion. Chaque inspiration et expiration était faite avec difficulté, chaque fois plus dure. Elle devait se rappeler de ne pas en manquer une seule, pour peu qu'elle oublie de respirer. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal et bien qu'elle n'en eut jamais l'expérience, elle savait qu'elles devaient être cassées. C'était comme si quelqu'un déposait de l'acide dans la cage thoracique et chaque seconde passante lui arrachait un gémissement. La sueur et, elle ne voulait pas y penser, le sang collait ses vêtements contre sa peau et le froid qu'elle ressentait ne faisait que s'accentuer.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas hurler. Mais même malgré ça, elle s'efforçait d'ignorer ses larmes et les pensées invasives qui ne faisaient rien pour la rassurer. 'Pourquoi tu fais autant d'effort ?' Elle trembla. Sa volonté faiblissait de seconde en seconde, craquait sous le point de l'inquiétude et de la peur à la manière que son corps se brisait sous la pression des roches sur ses jambes. 'Tu sais que tu ne sers à rien alors pourquoi reviens-tu toujours à l'école ?' Son corps trembla. Elle voulait se tirer de l'abîme mais tout semblait vouloir l'y entraîner.

"Pitié..."

Ce n'était guère avec sa voix qu'elle énonça cette prière. Sa gorge était tel un désert aride, sans eau et brûlant. Mais tout ne faisait que commencer. Les voix de personnes qui n'étaient pas ici résonnaient à ses oreilles, des regrets, des remords, remontant profondément de son esprit, l'attaquait comme des sangsues, dévorant ce qui lui restait. Des insultes, des actions, de la méchanceté. Du harcèlement, de l'humiliation. Les regards complaisants des professeurs qui l'ignoraient dans ses prières. Qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait, qui s'intéresserait à une jeune fille sans alter ? A quoi bon être bonne élève, où cela la mènerait-il si elle ne possède pas ces capacités fantastiques ?

Lily aurait voulu ne pas y penser dans cette situation mais c'était comme si le barrage s'effondrait, libérant un torrent d'émotion et de souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé jusque là de retenir. Ses limites se faisaient sentir. Ses souvenirs revenaient avec amertume et plus elle se faisait brisée par ceux-ci, plus cela en libérait. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'en sortir. Aucun pouvoir. Aucune capacité qui lui permettrait de pouvoir être aidée. Aucune force surhumaine ou une quelconque autre capacité utile. Qui s'intéresserait à une jeune fille sans Alter ? Qui donnerait de son temps pour une fille que tout le monde détestait ?

De sa mémoire resurgissait d'effroyables événements, des moments où ses bourreaux la prenaient à parti pour l'humilier. Gamine sans alter, g*rce, p*te, et d'autres mots comme ceux-ci. Son père était quelqu'un d'important dans sa boîte, il travaillait comme un des administrateurs, une sorte de bureaucrate. Il n'était quasiment jamais à la maison. La seule chose qui aurait pu apporté un peu de chaleur était les photos de la mère de Lily, une femme sans Alter elle aussi mais avec une force de caractère peu commune qui avait été reconnue par tout le monde, même par les héros.

Aucune personne ne voulait lui manquer de respect car sa simple présence en imposait. Elle avait eu une réputation d'être une langue de vipère et avait eu l'art et la manière de mettre tout le monde dans ses petits souliers. Mais Lily n'était pas sa mère. Elle n'était pas aussi résistante face à l'adversité. Sa mère était charismatique, elle ne l'était pas. Le poids d'être sa fille alourdissait Lily plus que les restes de l'immeuble qui s'était effondré. Ah oui, comment cela s'était-il passé, repensa Lily dont les joues étaient désormais traversées par les larmes ?

Les événements repassaient sans discontinuité dans son esprit.

Elle avait été en retard à cause d'une grève de bus et d'une attaque de super-villain qui avait secoué le pont qu'elle avait l'habitude de traverser pour rejoindre son école. C'était un trajet un peu plus long que ce qui aurait dû être possible car elle ne voulait absolument pas croiser une de ses "camarades" de classe avant qu'elle n'arrive. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que les fondations du pont étaient fragiles, trop fragiles pour que l'on puisse marcher dessus, elle s'est décidée à faire un détour vers le centre-ville et prendre la gare. Chercher un autre détour aurait pris bien plus de temps, s'était-elle dit. Les quelques minutes de marches la séparant de la gare, de calme avant la tempête semblaient être celles que son esprit regardait le plus. En arrivant dans le centre-ville, un vacarme de klaxons et de cris de détresse fut la première chose qu'elle découvrit. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit que l'instant d'après, un des bâtiments qui se trouvait juste à quelques pas d'elle s'effondra. Surprise comme elle l'était, elle ne parvint pas à partir de l'endroit suffisamment rapidement pour ne pas se trouver sous les décombres. Elle s'en rappelait encore, les fissures qui avaient parcouru le bâtiment et le fracas quand celui-ci a explosé. Tout cela résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Dans l'instant avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, elle avait repensé aux petits chatons qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de visiter après l'école. Ces petites touffes de poils semblaient être les seules qui ne faisaient pas attention au fait qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs.

De repenser à tout ceci détruisait Lily, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion. Elle allait mourir ici, oubliée de tous et ignorée de tous. Personne ne penserait à elle si ce n'est qu'une des centaines autres victimes de combats entre héros et super-villains. On mettrait peut-être une stèle pour se rappeler qu'une collégienne était morte ensevelie. Que personne ne vienne la sauver. Pourquoi ? Les super-héros se fichaient pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver à des personnes sans alter. Une majorité des forums en faisait part. Qui s'intéresserait à son sort ?

Un caillou s'est éparpillé à quelques centimètres d'une de ses jambes. Elle allait le considérer comme un des instants avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer quand les décombres ne seraient plus équilibrés suffisamment pour ne pas tomber sur elle quand le bruit commençait à se faire plus insistant. C'était à sa droite. Son cœur battait à sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer d'espérer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas...

Un dernier rocher fut écarté et bien que ses paupières étaient fermées, elle savait que c'était la lumière du jour. L'intérieur de sa poitrine semblait se rengorger avec l'espoir qu'elle avait. Quelqu'un ne l'avait pas oublié. Un bruit résonna à côté d'elle et le rocher qui bloquait ses jambes fut retiré. Des sons et des images venaient à elle mais elle ne parvenait pas à les déchiffrer, comme si tout était dans un voile de fumée. Quelqu'un la tenait fermement mais gentiment, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle se sentit passée d'une main à l'autre avant d'être allongée. L'instant d'après, ce fut le noir complet. Cependant, elle eut le doux souvenir d'avoir été sauvée par quelqu'un. Un héros.

Quelqu'un ne l'avait pas oublié. Quelqu'un ne l'avait pas ignoré. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun Alter. Quelqu'un avait écarté les rochers. Inconsciente et transportée par les urgences vers l'hôpital le plus proche, il restait néanmoins, entre les traces de poussières et ses yeux rougis par les larmes, un sourire chaud et resplendissant de la joie pour la personne qui l'avait sauvée.


End file.
